kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gut Buster Taro
was a Comedian-Type HumaGear that was hacked by Jin and given a ZetsumeRise Key to transform into the Berotha Magia on TV-Asahi's Kamen Rider Zero-One Official Website. History Taro was a friendly Comedian-Type Humagear who replaced Aruto when the latter was fired from his job as a stand up comic at the amusement park. As his title implied, his main comedy act involved causing the skin on his abdomen to burst off of him, literally busting his gut. He would make people laugh and entertain until he was targeted by Jin, who injected a virus that corrupted Taro's A.I. Taro tried to fight it and begged Jin to stop as he writhed in pain, but eventually, his memories were wiped and he obeyed Jin's orders of creating despair to those in the amusement park. He rampaged and then changed into the Berotha Magia, using his scythe blades to tear up the amusement park and infected more HumaGears with viruses to aid in his campaign of destruction. He was eventually stopped by Zero One, who engaged and then destroyed Taro with his Rising Impact, as the android was too far gone to be helped. Because of the policy of Hiden Intelligence to replace a broken HumaGear within 24 hours, it is possible that a replacement for Taro was made afterwards. Magia Form Berotha Magia Statistics *'Height:' 199.1 cm *'Weight:' 104.6 kg Taro transforms into the by using the Berotha Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : Twin daggers held with a backwards grip. They are capable of creating numerous energy blade projectiles. Abilities *'Laser Beams': The Berotha Magia can shoot lasers from its eyes. *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Berotha Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 1 Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Berotha Zetsumerise Key Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gut Buster Taro is portrayed by Japanese comedian and bodybuilder . Etymology The Berotha Magia's name is derived from Kuji'berotha''' teruyukii'', an extinct species of thorny lacewing insect that lived in the Cretaceous period. Notes *Surprisingly, despite being the first monster of the Reiwa Era, Berotha Magia does not have a Spider Motif like Spider Man from the Showa Era and Zu-Gumun-Ba from the Heisei Era but instead is themed after a mantis. ** Having the first monster be based on a mantis-like animal could be a reference to the fact that mantises prey on grasshoppers, the animal this season's primary rider is based on. * is a play on the term "gut-buster", meaning an extremely funny joke. In addition, it also references that every time when he tells a joke, his artificial muscles burst out. *Thorny lacewings and Mantises are not directly related to each other and are classified in different orders. **However, thorny lacewings are in the superfamily Mantispoidea along with mantidflies, which have mantis-like traits. Category:Magia Category:HumaGears Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Mantis Monsters Category:First Monster Category:Robot Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Good turns evil Category:Robots